kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Horny Fangirls (AniMata)
NOTE: This page is 18+ for content inappropriate for younger users. Peruse at your caution. Horny Fangirls is a single album released by boy group and "Goldie Boys" AniMata (Boy Group) AniMata. It sold 1,000,000 copies in ten weeks, making it their bestselling album. Lyrics (Sebastian) (VERSE 1) Oh, look, all the teenage emos are waiting in line, Just to see my beautiful face, pretty eyes, long nose Saliva and ecstasy Hearts beating in the wind (Soo-WON) (VERSE 2) My dark blonde Cerulean glares They all want a bite of me I don't know if I should reciprocate (Gilgamesh) (RAP BRIDGE) My golden armor These foolish mongrels think they can be in the same line as me Can't they see, past the veil of raging hormones That I can and will only crush them underneath their feet, feet (IZZY) (CHORUS) Horny fangirls, their appetite Takes away all my will to fight, fight Really, they're just a consequence of good hygiene Horny fangirls, screaming from the distance Fight, fight! They pair me up with a random dude, want to marry me, me, me Can't they see, I don't get it (Tamaki) My cheerful disposition (Loki) My icy blue eyes (Claude Faustus) My sharp attire (Kyo) My intelligence (Tamaki) So much attention and care I'm still alive in their hearts Sure, they want me with Kyo or some other dude, But what's so bad about that? (Loki) Baby, your panting arouses me Don't run away from my gaze, But I'm a Norse God! I'm way too old (Claude Faustus) Puh-lease, I'm busy, being a butler is hard, Just leave me alone! (Kyo) Wait, I have fangirls?! I'm not a flirt, so I don't see why! (Sinbad) My full eyebrows entice every lad and ladette, Purple locks for the girly, muscular physique for the tomboy, Fangirls, they've been a part of my life But I can't truly or genuinely love and care One night is fine, two nights is kinda extra, but the third night, I'll just have to leave you Catch me (Koujaku) Horny fangirls, their appetite Takes away all my will to fight, fight Really, they're just a consequence of good hygiene Horny fangirls, screaming from the distance Fight, fight! They pair me up with a random dude, want to marry me, me, me Can't they see, I don't get it (Tamaki and Sebas) Cheering in the distance, to a TV screen Watching me, me, me, me (Judas) Love letters on the wall, Lip stains on my cheek, Oh, my lovelies, stare into my cat-like gaze, Lemme tell you, "I don't love you!" Yes, I lied, No, I don't regret Nah, nah, nah, I'm Judas f******* Iscariot, Wait, not really, but it's close And get out of my window, bye bye bye! (Judas) Horny fangirls, their appetite Takes away all my will to fight, fight Really, they're just a consequence of good hygiene Horny fangirls, screaming from the distance Fight, fight! They pair me up with a random dude, want to marry me, me, me Can't they see, I don't get it Formats and Track List CD: August 9, 2011 Track List: 1. Horny Fangirls 2. Horny Fangirls Instrumental Deluxe Single Edition: September 3, 2011 Track List: 1. Horny Fangirls 2. Heartbreaker 3. Two Dead Mongrels (Gilgamesh solo) 4. Horny Fangirls Instrumental Credits Vocals: Izaya Orihara, Koujaku, Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, Gilgamesh, Judar, Sinbad, Soowon, Loki Laevatein, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori. Composers: Orange Glass, Bulterix (Heartbreaker), Gilgamesh (Two Dead Mongrels) Arrangers: Kim Soo-yeon, Yoo Junghwa (Heartbreaker), Orange Glass (Two Dead Mongrels) Lyricists: Kim Soo-yeon, Gilgamesh, Judar, Sinbad, Soowon, Loki Laevatein, Kim Seokjee (Heartbreaker), Kim Yoon-Ji (Heartbreaker). Category:Discography Category:Discography with Deluxe Editions Category:Discography with CD Category:Discography with MVs Category:AniMata Category:Lyric Articles Category:EVERSTAEL Ent. Category:Judar Category:Izaya Orihara Category:Sebastian Michaelis Category:Claude Faustus Category:Gilgamesh Category:Sinbad Category:Soowon Category:Loki Laevatein Category:Tamaki Suoh Category:Kyoya Ootori Category:Koujaku Category:18+ Pages